


You're my only cure

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort Sex, Coming Untouched, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Frottage, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Little Spoon Harry, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mentioned therapy, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rutting, Spit As Lube, Spooning, Top Theodore, implied PTSD, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry is traumatized and is plagued by nightmares. Thankfully, he has a loving and supporting boyfriend, who takes care of him in all ways.<br/>Set after DH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my only cure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Please read the important notes at the end.

Harry woke and sat up in his bed, crying out in horror. Panting, he tried to calm his beating heart. Ever since he defeated Voldemort, he was plagued by nightmares and this one was a particularily bad one. After the shock wore off, Harry started to cry quietly. Sniffling, Harry tried to be as quiet as possible, choking down his sobs and whimpers as tears rushed down his face. But no matter how hard he suppressed any sound, he still woke his boyfriend. Theodore Nott woke up almost instantly when Harry started to cry. Theo was exhausted and sleepy, but he knew that Harry needed him, so he sat up leaning against the headboard.

  
“Oh babe... Another bad dream? C’mere.“

  
Theo opened his arms and Harry quickly hugged him tighly, pressing his body as much against his significant other as possible, and buried his face in Theo’s chest. Theo let his boyfriend cry for a few minutes, rubbing his back comfortingly and holding him close. Then he asked:

  
“Do you want to talk about it?“

  
Harry shifted a bit, so that he could look at his boyfriend, but remained very close to him. His beautiful green eyes were red and puffy, tear tracks on his cheeks. Theo’s heart clenched painfully at this sight. He hated to see his boyfriend like this.

  
“I saw all the people, who died for me. My parents, Sirius, Renus, Tonks, Fred and even Colin. T-They all blamed me for their deaths... And they were right.“ Harry whispered.

  
“Harry, we talked about this: It is not your fault. The only people to blame are their murderers. And they did not die for you. They died for a good cause, because they wanted to make this world a better place. “

  
Harry thought about this, letting Theo’s words run through his head, until he felt better.

  
“Thank you for always being there for me.“ the black-haired wizard murmured.

  
Theo tilted Harry’s head up and looked at him. The two met 7 months after Voldemort’s defeat. Harry’s nightmares, his depression and anxiety became too much for him to handle. He even thought about killing himself. But before that could happen, Harry went to St. Mungo’s and consulted mind healers. The mind healer who got assigned to his case was Theodore Nott. During the war, the pureblood turned his back on his family and declared himself neutral. That’s what saved him. While Theo’s father and older brother died at Hogwarts, he lived and met Harry again. They understood each other very well from the beginning and had an immediate connection. For over a year, Harry had therapy sessions with Theo, who helped him slowly getting over his trauma and depression. Of course, everyday Harry still had to fight against his depression, but Theo helped him so much.

  
While they had the therapy sessions, the two young men bonded and started dating eventually. When their relationship started, Theo wasn’t able to be Harry’s mind healer anymore, but that did not matter. After all, Harry had Theo as his boyfriend always on his side and didn’t need him as mind healer anymore. He healed Harry by just being there. By now, they’ve been together for almost three years. Theo still worked as mind healer and helped traumatised people, while Harry started to take care of orphaned, abused or overwhelmed children in both wizard and muggle world. Their relationship was still as strong as on day one and Harry couldn’t be happier. Theo was always there for him and made him feel happier and warmer than he thought was possible.  
And Theo?

Well, he was amazed that someone like Harry would want him. After all, Theo thought that he didn’t have anything to give Harry: He had his family’s fortune and his family name, but Harry couldn’t care less about things like that. And for the rest... Theo’s magical abilities were mostly average, except for potions and healing magic. And his looks were pretty average too: Theo was quite tall, but also very thin and was narrowly built. He had brunette hair, green-brown eyes and pale skin. His nose was pointy and his lips thin. Truly, the former Slytherin couldn’t understand what his boyfriend saw in him. That’s why Harry told him every day: The boy-who-lived told his beloved every day how beautiful he was and what a kind and gentle soul he had.

  
They both had their problems: Harry with his trauma and PTSD and Theo with his many insecurities, but it was okay, because they had each other and always had each other’s backs.

  
“I love you.“ Theo whispered.

  
“I love you too.“ Harry replied.

  
The two kissed softly and shortly, before looking into each other’s eyes. Theo kissed Harry again, still gently but this time he put everything into it. Harry gasped shortly, when his boyfriend’s tongue slipped past his lips and started to explore his mouth. Theo moved them, so that Harry was lying on his back, arms around Theo’s neck, who hovered over him and had his hands at Harry’s soft hips.

  
They made out like this for a while, the fire of their lust burning brightly, but quietly. But then Harry wanted more. He was already hard in his tight boxer briefs, so he bucked his hips up and grinded his hips into Theo’s with a choked moan. After hearing this sweet sound, Theo hardened properly in his underwear too. Theo’s lips wandered, from Harry’s mouth to his neck, pressing soft kisses all over his skin. Harry whined:

  
“Theo, please...”

  
“Shh... Let me take care of you babe."

  
The former Slytherin licked and sucked on one of Harry’s most sensitive spots on his neck, creating a hickey there. Theo proudly looked at his creation, while his hands slipped slowly underneath Harry’s wide sleep shirt to pull it off. Once Theo had free access to Harry’s gorgeous, pale torso, he let his hands wander all over his boyfriend’s skin, massaging him lightly. He caressed his lover’s soft skin with his lips, kissing and sucking at every inch of skin he could reach.

  
Harry had his eyes closed and enjoyed his boyfriend’s touches. He moaned quietly when Theo played with his nipples, erection straining against his underwear. Theo continued on his way down, kissing and sucking on Harry’s skin, making the smaller one arch his back. The former Slytherin mouthed at Harry’s clothed erection, before sliding off his lover’s boxer briefs tantalizingly slow and freeing his erection. The brunette’s gentle hand was wrapped around Harry’s dick, which was stroked a couple of times. Then Theo carefully wrapped his lips around his boyfriend’s dick and suckled lightly on it. The boy-who-lived gasped and mewled softly as he was pleasured by his lover’s mouth, until he whined:

  
“Theo...”

  
The brunette let go of Harry’s cock, resting it against his cheek, and he looked up at Harry.

  
“Yes, my love?“

  
“You’re wearing too many clothes.“

  
Theo chuckled.

  
"Sorry, baby."

  
The former Slytherin shed the only piece of fabric he wore, his underwear, before he hovered over his boyfriend. The two young men kissed passionately, while Theo caressed Harry's sensitive spots: Harry's nipples and a patch of skin on the middle of his flat belly were very sensitive as were the insides of his thighs. Meanwhile, Harry had his hands tangled in Theo's hair. The boy-who-lived felt how every gentle touch, every loving flick of Theo's tongue against his, relaxed his muscles and chased all negative feelings away, until Harry only felt love and warmth.

  
Harry bucked up his hips again, grinding his erection into Theo. Both males moaned and they started to rock their bodies against each other. They rutted against each other, moaning and panting softly into each other's mouths as their dicks rubbed against each other. The two boyfriends continued like this for a few minutes, before the black-haired wizard said:

  
"Theo, I need you…"

  
The brunette didn’t reply, at least not verbally. Instead he sat up on his heels and gently guided Harry to lie on his stomach. Theo peppered kisses all over Harry's neck and back, before he reached Harry's bubble butt, which was sticking out a tiny bit. At first, the former Slytherin caressed the firm flesh with his hands. Then he kissed the two butt cheeks and spread them. Theo dragged a finger slowly through Harry's sensitive crack and circled it around his pink hole, making Harry gasp. The pureblood couldn’t believe how beautiful his boyfriend was like this. And not only like this: To Theo, Harry was beautiful in every way.

  
Theo leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend's entrance, before his tongue slipped out and flicked against the muscle. Theo was rewarded by another gasp and Harry pushed his butt out even more. Smiling, the pureblood flicked his tongue against his lover's hole again, before circling it and coating it in saliva. Wanting to make Harry feel as good as possible, Theo soon wriggled his tongue inside Harry, massaging his boyfriend's inner walls.

  
The former Slytherin continued to eat his boyfriend lazily for many more minutes. At one point, Theo was so aroused that he started to hump the bed unconsciously, dragging his dick against the sheets. When he noticed this after a minute, Theo decided to speed his whole thing up a bit. He longed to be inside his boyfriend. So, the pureblood sucked at his fingers, making them wet, before slipping one slick finger into Harry. The former Gryffindor arched his back and told his boyfriend:

  
"I don’t need preparation. Just get inside me please."

  
Theo didn’t want to enter his boyfriend without preparation, but for both of their sakes, he hurried up a bit, instead of taking his time like he usually did: A minute later, three fingers were already buried deep inside Harry, massaging his sweet spot and stretching him. By now, the former Gryffindor was moaning constantly, mindlessly pushing his ass back onto his boyfriend's fingers.

  
Soon, Theo pulled them out of Harry, leaving the smaller man uncomfortably empty. The brunette quickly slicked up his erection with his own spit, before lining himself up with Harry's entrance. The pureblood slowly entered his lover, while pulling him into a kneeling position. The green-eyed beauty groaned as his boyfriend's cock stretched him. When Theo bottomed out, he started to move shallowly, while Harry pushed back, wanting more.

  
The pureblood intensified his movements, rocking in and out of Harry's welcoming body. Theo marveled at his boyfriend's tightness. No matter how often they slept with each other, Harry remained almost virginally tight. His slick and velvety walls were clinging to Theo's cock, almost as if Harry's body wanted to prevent Theo from sliding his dick out, and they caressed the hard flesh in all the right ways. The brunette buried his head in Harry's neck from behind, kissing the warm skin and moaning softly. When they made love like this, the only thing Theo could think about was Harry. In this moment, his whole universe evolved around the black-haired wizard.

  
Harry felt very similar to his boyfriend. All he could pay attention to was Theo: The only thing he heard were Theo's soft exclamations of pleasure. The only thing he could smell was his boyfriend's natural calming and warm scent. The only thing Harry could feel was his lover's cock entering him over and over again. Theo's dick rubbed against Harry's sweet spot with every moment, igniting a fire inside of Harry. Every bit of pressure against his prostate sent waves of pleasure, through Harry, making him shiver and moan and pushing back onto Theo's manhood. Harry never felt so loved before, so protected. Of course, he could take care of himself, but it was a great feeling that he didn’t have to, that Theo was always on his side, loving him unconditionally.

  
Their bodies were glistening with sweat as they moved in sync. Theo's thrusts into Harry never lost their tenderness, even as the brunette's movements became faster. They moans grew more intense as the two young men felt as if they were becoming one, emotionally and physically. Harry threw his head back, giving Theo even more access to his neck, where the pureblood made more hickeys.

  
Neither of them could say how long they made love. When they were together like this, time lost all meaning. But eventually, they both neared their orgasms. Theo was the first to cum: His thrusts became more erratic and he blurted out:

  
"I love you."

  
Then he came inside Harry, filling his boyfriend with his hot and thick semen. Theo continued to move throughout his orgasm, riding it out, triggering his boyfriend's orgasm: The combination of his prostate being massaged intensely and the feeling of his boyfriend's seed splattering against his wall, brought Theo's green-eyed beauty over the edge. Harry cried out the brunette's name, before he came untouched all over the bedding.

  
Together they rode out their highs and collapsed afterwards. Breathlessly, Theo grabbed his wand, cleaning the sheets and Harry, before shifting them into a comfortable position.

  
"I love you so much, Theo."

  
"I love you too."

  
The pureblood spooned Harry and after a few moments they fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, feeling thoroughly satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> So, this is the end. It's been great writing this series and I'm happy to have so many supportive readers.  
> I'm not going to stop writing Harry Potter smut . There are a lot of things I want to write, so there is still a lot to come.  
> Important announcement: Due to the wish for more content in this series from many of you, I decided to write bonus chapters for a few of the oneshots in this series. More information about that will come tomorrow when I'll post all necessary informations in a seperate oneshot in this series.


End file.
